New Year's Eve
by Broken Piesces
Summary: It's New Year's Eve.. every Sohma are at the Sohma Estate..and even Tohru is invited.. wait a minue...what's with tohru laughing evilly!... read and find out! Its a total chaos! they're all a total opposites! RxR
1. To the Highest Level

What's Up Everybody! xD

well... this is my first fanfic... hooray!!! well.. Sorry if the characters are OOC!! heheh.. Hope you enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Title:** New Year's Eve

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not Own Fruits Basket

' _**Author's Thoughts '**_

-

-

Tohru was in the Sohma Estate ready to cook for dinner for the big event. It's New Year's Eve and it was the most important event to the Sohma. Everybody is there with Tohru and even Akito, And he's not just sitting there, he escorts everyone to their seats. Everybody was shocked that Akito, the mean guy, _**' Is he a guy or a girl, It really confuse me, but on with the story'**_. Is now the nicest of them all. Tohru was desperate to cook for them because she's used to it. Akito, for being nice, let her cook. Tohru was the first one to thank Akito and everybody else was open-mouthed shocked.

**FLASH BACK**

" Ah! Akito-San, thank you for inviting all of us here even though you don't like some of us!" said Tohru filled with joy.

" Correction. I don't like all of you. Anyways, It's ok Tohru-kun. I realized that I was being mean to all of you, to the highest level!! So I wanted something for a change". _**' I can't believe that he/she will say that, but I'm the Author so I can make them say anything, bwuahahaa' **_

" To the highest level?! What the heck is he talking about!" Tohru said to herself.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tohru was in the kitchen, still thinking of what to cook. "I'll just cook Soba. Everyone, as far as I know, likes Soba. Even if they don't like it, I'll just say that Akito forgot to buy groceries and that I used my own money to buy things for dinner. And this will be the night that I will the big star! Mwuahahaha! I cant wait." Tohru said laughing evilly.

Momiji heard all of it and he was very shocked... Very shocked! He entered the kitchen, Tohru was coughing, catching her breath. _**' Maybe because there's too much evil laughing'**_

" Tohru are you okay? I just heard you, all of it, I can't believe you're now a meanie! Bwaaaaaa! " Momiji said crying.

" What! You're talking nonsense, Momiji-kun. Just shut up, and don't tell anyone. That's a threat if you don't get it." Tohru said grinning evilly.

" Why should I listen to a meanie and shut up?! Why? Momiji said, this time shouting.

" Because I'll give you a lollipop!" Tohru said handing Momiji a lollipop.

"What flavor?" Momiji said

"Strawberry" Tohru said

"Fair enough! Okay I'll shut my mouth!" Momiji said putting and start skipping outside the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh, he is stupid!" Tohru said annoyed of Momiji's stupidity, "I'll just cook now and do evil things before new year."

"Where's Kisa and Kagura, I told them to get me an evil robot in 30 minutes ago!" Tohru said pissed.

She picked up the phone and dialed Kisa's number.

"**Kisa's line"**

"Tohru's line"

"**Hello! I'm busy, ok! Sheesh!**

"It's me you stupid tiger!!

"**Oh, sorry boss!!"**

"Where's my evil robot??"

"**The company is making sure that the robot is really evil and said that they don't have it until tomorrow."**

"But that's messed up! It'll ruin my plan!!

TBC...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Broken Pieces: Hooray!! I finished my first chapter. Sorry about the misspelled words or wrong grammar!! **

**Momiji: Why did you make tohru a meanie??**

**Broken Pieces: well... to make the story more fun?**

**Momiji: O well... plz. leave a review!! Flames accepted!**

**See you on the next chappie!**


	2. The Plan

Hi Everyone!! Sorry for the late update!

Momiji: Broken Piesces doesn't own Fruits Basket!

Broken Piesces: OK.. On with the story

* * *

" Did you forgot all about our plan?", Tohru said, "If you did, here I'll explain it all

to you for the last time!".

" We need an evil robot for our **evil** plan. We need it before New Year's Eve or at least before New Year. We need to convince Rin to join our group. She is so hard-headed! We need her because she's the 'mysterious character' here, you know, and everyone believes her, because, well, she's not into evil stuff and she- wait a minute, you know the rest of the plan. We gather on our secret place, we'll get ready and then ruin the party!" Tohru said.

" Ok boss, but the company changed it's routine, they said they're not making any evil robot instead they're making evil clone! And I already convinced Rin because I said to her that we'll give her the 'famous' " Goth Outfit Deluxe". And she got all excited and yell at me that she needed it." said Kisa.

**Flash Back**

Kisa: C'mon Rin, you'll just help us ruin the party! What's hard about it?!

Rin: There's nothing hard there, actually its easy, but I don't like Ms. Nicey nicey.

"You think were nice?"

" Fine but you'll need to give me a payback."

" How 'bout the Goth Girl Deluxe, it's a complete set of gothic costume, includes: black tube, black mini-skirt, net stockings, make-up, and all black accessories."

" OMG!! Really! Count me in!!"

**End of Flashback**

Shigure, Hatori, and Aaya came stood behind her. They were looking for Tohru .

" HI! Shigure-San, Hatori-San, and Aaya-San! What are you doing out here?" Tohru said shocked and terrified that they would find out the truth.

" We should ask you that, Tohru-kun, we're looking for you because, Well, we're hungry and we want to eat but you're not there so we came out looking for you." Aaya said seriously.

" I KNOW! We're like frickin hungry! Now, cook us some food! Go on, go on!" Hatori said pointing at the kitchen.

"Shut up Hatori, Tohru don't mind him, he's just an idiotic, retarded, moronic human being that needed some serious learning." Shigure said shaking his head.

" ok..." Tohru said with sigh of relief.

When they entered the room they saw Yuki, Haru, Kyo, and Hiro jumping up and down, laughing at the gigantic trampoline at the backyard. Later, Yuki was now somersaulting. Rin was watching this program on tv that's called "My dark Romance". There was a girl and a boy, in drama, just like Romeo+Juliet, except they're both Goth on tv. Rin was crying as she ate another bag of popcorn that Akito microwave for her. Akito was at the backyard and was watching the four childish boys that's jumping up and down like big idiots. Until they heard a loud

**BANG!**

Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked around . Hiro and Kyo nearly fell head-first on the ground and Akito just hiccuped and smile sheepishly.

"Oops! That must be my alarm! sorry guys it's time for the countdown." Akito said

"AWWW!" Everybody said even Tohru,' My pla will not work, New Year's just around the corner!' she thought.

10!...9!...8!...

'Where's Kisa and Kagura!' Tohru said to heself

7!...6!...5!...

" **STOP!**" Kisa and Kagura said.

Everybody looked at them, mouth hanged open.

"Whew! that was close, you guys" Tohru said out loud.

Now everybody's looking at her.

"What's close??" Haru said confused

" Ahh... nothing, I just- we-" Tohru was cut off by Aaya

"What's with you guys, It's already New Year and You're acting all weird, is that part of your New Year's resolution?!" Aaya asked

"Yeah that's right!!" Kisa, Kagura and Tohru said in unison

"Oh... so that's why everybody changed,even Akito." Rin said on straight face.

"DUH!, you're so stupid Rin! kyahahahah!" Momiji said pointing at Rin, laughing.

"Oh no you didn't!" Rin said

"Oh yesI did!" Momiji snapped back

"You filthy rabbit, You!" Rin sat up and started chasing Momiji around the house.

"Kids today are so funny!!" Hatori said with a big grin on his face.

"I know! They're like frickin idiots!! hehe!" Yuki, Kyo and Haru said together raising their hands for high fives, laughing.

* * *

Author's note:

If you think that I switched the characters behavior, like Hatori and Shigure, you'e wrong, it's all part of the story. It's their New Year's Resolution you guys!!

Broken Piesces: Sorry if it's boring..

Momiji: it's finish.. See you on the next chapter. Please Read and Review.


End file.
